1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-adhering fabric patch for repairing clothing, and more particularly, to a self-adhering flame retardant patch for quickly repairing tears or openings in clothing and gear such as, but not limited to, military combat uniforms, backpacks, camouflage helmet covers and other fabric articles, without the use of a hot iron or a thread and needle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flame resistant materials are commonly used in the manufacture of military uniforms, and particularly combat uniforms, as well as firefighter gear, driving suits and gloves for race car drivers and astronaut suits. Obviously, use of flame resistant fabric materials for these various garments is for the purpose of protecting the wearer from burn injuries as a result of exposure to flames or extreme temperatures. The fire resistant material, typically made from aromatic polyamide fibers, provides a barrier of protection between the wearer's skin and flames from a fire or explosion. However, even a small hole or tear in the fire resistant fabric can compromise the burn protection property of the garment and expose the wearer to serious injury. In the event a direct flame finds its way through a hole or tear in the fire resistant garment, the wearer's undergarments can ignite and cause severe burns and possible fatal injury. Accordingly, it is important to repair all tears and openings in fire protective garments in a manner that completely closes these openings to restore the flame resistant integrity of the garment.
The repair of tears and openings is particularly problematic for soldiers wearing military combat uniforms. These soldier uniforms and various items of equipment (e.g. backpacks), usually made of a camouflage fabric such as NOMEX®, NYCO™, DEFENDER-M™, APECS Nylon outerwear, and ECWCS GORE-TEX®/CORDURA® gear are susceptible to tearing and seat and seam failures as a result of the harsh conditions a soldier is exposed to in combat and training operations. In the event a soldier wears a hole or gets a tear in the camouflage uniform or gear, it is extremely important to repair the opening as soon as possible. A tear in the uniform or gear could compromise the camouflage and render the soldier visible to the enemy. And, if the soldier's uniform is flame resistant (e.g. NOMEX®) it is important to close tears or openings in order to preserve the flame resistant integrity of the uniform. Due to the continuous threat of exposure to flames, such as from an improvised explosive device (IED), it is preferable to repair holes as tears in a soldier's uniform while out in the field. Presently, the only available method for soldiers to repair tears and openings in the flame resistant camouflage uniform is with the use of a needle and thread. However, this method of closing a tear or opening is not sufficient to provide full protection. Sewing an opening closed, particularly out in the field, does not restore the complete flame resistant integrity of the uniform. Accordingly, there remains an urgent need for a repair kit that allows a soldier to quickly and easily repair tears and openings in their uniforms and gear.